Daily days
by RChopperXYZ
Summary: Spoilers may attack you. Has the most powerfull person on the capital fallen in love? Will the love between a terrorist and a Superior Commander Stand still or is it doomed to fail? Tatsumi have taken the right decision? at least for him and the woman he loved it is. -T...Tat...Tatsumi...W..Wh...Why?- -BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO HURT THE GIRL I LOVE THE MOST- TatsumixEsdese


**Hey guys, this is the first time I write an story so it will be nice if you like it. I will continue with the story if i have enough time to write, because of exams and that. so hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter One: Getting into it

Outside the Night Raid Headquarters a non-stop rain had begun few hours ago. Lubba, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Susano, Mine and Chelsea were meditating at the conference room, the room was painted with shiny colors, Najenda was sitting on the middle in a leather armchair, suddenly Leone start talking "He might be ... dead"

"Don't you dare to pronounce those words" Chelsea replied in a direct and confident voice. Immediately, after pronouncing those words she realized what she said and a little blush came to her face "Tatsumi is not a fool even if he seems so" she added.

"She is right, we cannot assume that he is dead, unless we see the body by ourselves" Mine replied "Besides if he was involved in a fight, a hawk would had alert…."She stop because Najenda tell her to, with her left hand, while everyone else was looking to the front door, a shadow could be barely seen.

The door was being knocked by the shadow.

"I will go" Leone say

Leone run towards the door, when she arrives, the knocking ceased, and she was confused. As soon as she start opening the door she can distinguish a pair of green eyes and brown hair she knew well, when the door was fully opened her eyes wide open now contemplate a beaten down tatsumi, he was shirtless with a really deep big scratch across his bare chest that in his shoulder until the waist, his pants (if you can still call them pants) had been teared off in his right leg the length go until above his ankle and in the left side there was no pants at all. This caused Leone's eyes to wide open and let her consume in her thoughts

 _Its Tatsumi, he is alive, but what happened to him?_

She start to worry about him and dozens of theories invaded her mind, but Tatsumi's words bring her back to reality

"H…hi nee-san" he say this with a great smile, as soon as he pronounced this words, he collapsed, Leone stop him from crushing onto the hard floor

"Hi Tatsumi, is good to have you back" Leone said with tears in her eyes falling down to her cheek and finally dripping and mixing, with the blood, in Tatsumi´s face.

"I…..i…is good to be B..back" he added before passing out.

"LEONE WHO WAS IT?" Mine shout from the conference room as she heard her cry.

"ITS…T…TAT…..TATSUMI" SHE SHOUTED BACK

All the night raid members go to catch up on Leone to find out that their missing friend was now with them again. They quickly take him to his room and started all the medical procedure to cure his wounds, Susano, Najenda and Lubba where suturing the open wounds, disinfecting the multiple bites he had, etc. While Leone, Akame, Chelsea and Mine, who had no medical skills at all, where waiting patiently in the corridor talking how strong Tatsumi was supposed to be to come to the HQ with all the wounds and knock directly on the front door. Akame start thinking for herself

 _What could have happened if we haven't hear the knocking on the door? Would Tatsumi bleed to death just in front of them? Could I live with that?_

Mine noticing the pain on her thoughts asked "Akame, are you alright? Maybe you should rest its getting late and they won´t finish at least in 3 hours more, besides its Tatsumi we are talking about he couldn't just die of bleeding, Couldn't he?"

Leone with a big smile on her face "You are right we all deserve a good sleep now, soo goodbye girls" she finish while walking away waving her hand

The other 3 girls nodded and each one got to her bedroom. The 4 of them stopped in front of her door and thought almost in unison

 _He is back….finally back_

They all turn a little red and walked in their respective bedrooms to get some sleep.

An unidentified shadow sighs in relief as she saw a green eyed man entering a house.

* * *

 **Like it?**

 **I will be uploading in a week or two.**

 **Soooo, if you enjoy it, leave suggestions or your ideas and maybe they will appear in the next chapters. Love you guys**


End file.
